mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Winner and the Golden Child
''«Новые приключения Симбы и Кристины» - это особенный анимационный сериал 2004 года, основанный на двух предыдущих мультфильмах »,« Легенда о спящей красавице »и« Симба и Кристина: Любовная пара »и распространяемый Мондо ТВ ''. Plot With incredible violence, the forces of evil, led by the wicked Maya and her allies, Tanatos, Barbarian, Magic and Sterminio, attack the palace with the intention of capturing the little king. Rakhal, the dinosaurs and the knights of nature respond to the attack, but the most important thing is to keep the child of the fifth prophecy safe. The prophecy declares that he is the only one who will be able, as soon as he becomes an adult, to defeat, forever, the forces of evil. Light, the young lioness, daughter of Simba, thanks to her powers appears with her heavenly body in the throne room to help the little prince escape into the Black Forest. The young prince hops on the back of Cordall, the saber-tooth leopard, and guided by Luce they reach the Black Forest. They find Winner, Cicci, Simba, Buckshot, and Fox stunned to behold the cub of a human and become even more so when Cordall explains that he is the young king of the Land of Dinosaurs and needs a place to keep himself hidden. Winner, Simba and the и Кристина others assemble to understand the meaning of the fifth prophecy and to decide where they can bring Ari so that he can be raised safely. Чтобы ребенок не мог жить в этом месте. Это не может быть Шварцвальд, Королевства Картшот, Килиманджаро, Симба, Кристина и Король Брайон, а также Зачарованный лес. И все, что нужно, чтобы найти решение, пока он не придет к идеальному решению. Арбор сразу берет на себя обязанность. Light takes the advice of Winner and Cicci and begins to get comfortable with her new surroundings that were so unknown to her previously, while Fox is convinced that a dog from the Bronx is capable of surviving anywhere and takes the advice of no one. By exploring a completely unknown territory with such presumptuousness, he is forced to pay dearly; his misfortunes become Ari’s main source of entertainment. The life of little Ari is never boring and there’s always something new for him to do, everyday a different animal personally teaches him his secrets under the watchful eyes of Cordall, Winner and Cicci who praise the progresses of the small king. Myellin, the wise old owl, aside from the values of life, teaches the young Ari how to get about in the dark by carefully listening to the sounds around him and identifying the almost imperceptible variations in smell and humidity, as well as many other little tricks. Ari avoids telling Myellin that his special powers are starting to manifest themselves. Ari’s adventures continue day after day, packed with little thrills, fear and good times—even when he must face the dangerous and villainous tiger, Shere Khan that wants to conquer and take over the jungle. In the end, the great challenge was played out on a soccer field on which the tiger’s team squares off against Ari’s. Maya the witch was forever to be transformed into a vulture thanks to Ari’s ma Аня бы не справилась без своей любящей старшей сестры Кристины Characters 'Main' * Winner * Ari * Fox * Cicci * Light/Luce * Micr, Piath, Proth, Argy, and Frick 'Supporting' * Arbor * The Elemental Knights * Aurora * Chaca * Cordall * Augustine * Mother Wolf * Cricket * Kaa * Baloo * Myellin * The King of the Rocks * Simba * Сhristina * Эльза * Masha * Анна (Anya) * Farna * Buckshot * Lennywig 'Villains' * Maya * Shere Khan * Kurdy/Iena * Maya's snake and vulture Trivia * There seems to be a continuity error here. Fox acts this was the first time he has ever entered the Jungle and made friends with Buckshot and his herd; he does long for the city but despite the flashback on how he showed his heroism, this was another error as if they never met. Category:Animated television series Category:The Legend of Sleeping Beauty Category:Simba the King Lion Category:Winner and the Golden Child